


Dreams and Means

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: All Hail Megatron
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream's motivations from Origins to All Hail</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Means

Starscream had never quite fit in what was termed 'polite society' by any stretch of the imagination. It wasn't his fault, as he was willing to tell anyone. He was too pretty, too smart, too quick, too strong for society.

It wasn't his fault that he stayed in trouble. The rest of them just could not see how brilliant he was. It was the system's fault for stifling his inherent nature to do, to excel, to show them all that average was for serving machines, not elite mechs with all the gifts Primus could give. Something had to break, and it wasn't going to be Starscream. Breaking, for him, had never been an option.

When he heard of Megatron, of the cause he had taken up, with its goals of throwing out the current system, Starscream smiled. There was a way to his goals, a means to allow him to shine as he was meant to. Surely the son of a glitch had need of aerial support, and who better than the best jetformer ever created? He'd even convince his cousin and that brat of a bondmate of his to come along.

All he had to do was find the rebellion's leader, and from there, it would be simple. After all, who could resist him?

`~`~`~`~`

It took time, finding the leader of the rebellion, time in which Starscream heard more and more of Megatron's exploits. It woke a hunger in him, one that ran deep alongside his own ambitions. To have that kind of strength, that power, matched his own need to shine and be the best so well. It added new depth to his ambitions, and he swore to himself he would know the height of power, that Megatron would be the way to attain his dreams.

When it came down to it, Starscream's seeking was rewarded by the personal invite to his trine from Soundwave to meet Megatron. Seeing the arena champion, the powerful mech who exuded that confidence, that raw strength, was a moment of epiphany for Starscream. He threw his services at the feet of the gladiator, along with a very strong show of personal fealty.

It couldn't hurt to finesse someone that dynamic with such flattery after all. That's what he told Thundercracker and Skywarp later, anyway, never mind the oscillations of his processor over how much he couldn't decide if he wanted to be Megatron or just have a good 'face with the glitch-taken groundpounder.

`~`~`~`~`

Centuries, more, of struggling to take the full power of his destiny had made Starscream see the truth of existence. Power belonged only to those who took it, and never gave it to another. He was a true Decepticon, to his core. That was all that mattered, the dream of freedom, of power enough to never be taken advantage of.

So long as Megatron was the epitome of that ideal, Starscream could follow him, could take the second position he had been relegated to. When the other lieutenants contested his supremacy, he dealt with them through treachery, brute strength, or cunning tactics, and remained confident that he was the best...except for Megatron. That was both inspiration and irritation. The first was due to Megatron's sheer ability. The latter was one part hatred for Megatron's lack of wings, and two parts envy from Starscream's ego.

One day, though, he would rule. One day he would seize the power for himself. Until then, he was Megatron's.


End file.
